Set Fire To the Rain
by Ollie-KonandDr.Giggles
Summary: A song based fanfiction. somewhat graphic but not extremely sexual. Warning there is abuse. When Naruto falls head over heels, he never thought it would end him up where it did.
1. Beginning

**Chapter One**

_I let it fall, my heart_  
_and as it fell,you rose to claim it._  
_It was dark and i was over._  
_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

In retrospect, I should have known that things moved to quickly. Love is blind, and that is why we are so easily robbed. Some are robbed of their innocence, money, time, or sanity. Others are not so lucky. I was not lucky.

My name was Naruto Uzumaki. My story begins in the most ordinary of places, the sidewalk outside of Mings ramen shop. It's where I first met him. His name is Gaara. He had the most blank of expressions on his face. I was taken back by how little he seemed to care that he was almost about to run into me. I now know he wanted me to run into him. I wish I had never went out to eat that day, but regretting it now does me no good.

"Whoa! Sorry didn't know you were coming down the way." I said trying to be polite  
"It's alright. I'm not hurt and if you are not either then we are alright." his voice was a deep sandy voice that despite it's coarse nature seemed so soothing.

"You going into Ming's?" I asked beginning to fall for his almost repulsive seductive mannerisms. I put my hand out for him to shake.

"I was only going for a walk. I didn't know I would find a golden lotus on my walk today." his voice was becoming more water like as he took my hand and kissed it. His lips brushed my skin like tanish pink feathers sending tingling sensations down my back.

"I didn't know i would run into a handsome red head either." i said the warmth of my cheeks turning them a light shade of pink. He smiled and i felt my body melt. He was handsome and strong. I craved him. He was the fruit of knowledge from the tree of good and evil.

"Would you like to walk with me or do you have pressing matters to attend to?" he said letting my hand go. I almost didn't know he said anyting because my mind was focused of the loss of connection between our bodies. I was falling rather quickly for a stranger.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." I said almost happily. We walked through a park conversing about the small parts of life. Small talk. A type of talking rarely would you find someone to have mastered or even perfected. I was falling into his ravine I would guess. He had many skills of persuasion and seduction.

When we reached a large oak tree which the path through the park circled around we sat on the benches and continued our conversation until his true intentions became obvious but i was too blind to see it as anything more than a way of telling me he was interested. " Naruto, I do not know much about you but i would like to see you more. You have something I've been looking for in a person. I'd like to take you out on a date." his voice was still grainy but he was as smooth with words as egyptian cotton sheets are against bare skin. My seduced mind was enthralled with him to think of what he was saying, so i again blindly agreed.

After our third date he drew me into his arms and kissed me. I was so happy. He made me feel so protected, so loved and so important. People in my life have looked down upon me but this new person was holding me up. In my unexperienced mind i was being rescued by a handsome prince and all that was left was my happily ever after. No one quite knows how wrong they are until they find out the hard way, most commonly. Sadly, I was no exception.


	2. Sparks

**Chapter Two**  
_My hands they're strong._  
_But my knees were far too weak._  
_To stand in your arms _  
_Without falling to your feet_

After a month of dateing we officially became a couple. In my life I was always been convinced I could handle life. I still believe I could have if the situation had been different. Sometimes in life what we are subjected to is not always how much we can handle. I was given weak eyes to see others intentions when i myself am being wooed by them. Sadly, no Love Optician to help me see what kind of web i was falling prey to.

By the end of the second week of us being a couple it became impossible for me to say no to him. He had not only entranced my senses but my will as well. I only thought it best not to say no because if i did make him upset by saying no i would have t go back to my old life again. So I just unconcernidly agreed to everything he asked or said. Only after an incident in our third month did i start to noticed how controlled i was.

"Gaara, honey, I'm going to go over to Lee's Taijutsu Dojo for a work out. Lee called earlier and is worried about me slacking off so i gotta go." I said to him opening the door. Just as soon as i was reaching the end of my leash i felt him yank.

"Naru-baby, you know I had planned for you to clean the appartment and go get groceries today. Can't you just do it tomorrow?" He said coming into the room a frown on his face. I returned to my masters side like a good dog.

"Alright. I'll go tomorrow." I said putting my training bag back in the closet. I assumed my job of cleaning when i herd Gaar on the phone.

"Lee? Don't call here for Naruto ever again. He has things to do and cannot wait time punching dummies in our stupid little fucking dojo. Now piss off." I stood there confused before confronting him.

"Why did you say that to Lee? You know me and Lee have always been good friends." I argued only half convinced i should oppose him.

"I was only trying to keep you from getting yelled at more because of how busy you are. He's the on who started cussing at me. He called me named i don't even wanna say again. Just go back to cleaning baby. We can have a special night tonight if you hurry up with the cleaning." I swallowed his bullshit like a gullable 5 year old. Hook. Line. Sinker.

"I can't believe Lee would be suchh an asshole. Maybe I've misjudged his caring and sensitivity. Wow Lee is such lieing prick!" i complained as i continued to clean the appartment.

I never went back to Lee's Dojo again. I sold most of my Taijutusu gear in a yard sale. One friend gone from my already extremely short list of friends. I was still in denial denouncing the idea that he would ever use me.


	3. Flames

**Chapter Three**  
_But There's a side to you that i never knew, never knew._  
_and all the things you'd say they were never true, never true._  
_And the games you played you would always win, always win._

_But I set fire to the rain._  
_watched it pour as i touched your face_  
_Let it burn while i cried 'cause I heard it screamin out your name_

It was reaching 5 months when the hitting started and Gaara became as ugly in my eyes as he was truely on the inside. It was hell. I don't know what made him so cruel and heartless towards me or anyone else for that matter, but i do know he was in as much pain as I was. The first incident was probably the worst.

"Why do i always have to stay inside and clean or cook? I do need to have fun too Gaara. What's so bad about me going out and being with friends? Your treating me like a child and i'm not a child." I fumed with questions. He had been trying to keep me busy with work to the point that i never saw anyone but him and i was starting to become sickened by his face, his touch, his scent, and even his voice. I was a prisoner to someone i had once loved. I was questioning our love but i still remained faithful.

"Naruto don't talk to me like that. You know how much i need you here. Why go outside and be with other people who don't understand you when you have everything and everone you need here. Naru-baby aren't I all you need?" he started so angry and ended so smooth and caring. But despite his derision i was determined to get some answer. The way i was living wasn't normal.

"Gaara-bear, but i want to spent time with my friends. I love you Gaar but i need to have a life beyond these walls. I don't wanna spend all my time working. I'm burning out." I attempted reason but it became obvious that it would require more than reason and logic to persude him.

"Naruto. I'm going to say this one last time and I don't want to hear about it ever again. You don't need anyone else and I don't want you going outside. If you love me you will let this childish questioning end." His jaw had become clenched and his eyes had narrowed but I still didn't understand. What was so wrong with me being outside of the house?

"But Gaar-" I was quickly cut off by his palm hitting my cheek making me stumble backwards. I stood there clutching my cheek, tears forming in my eyes. I still couldn't believe he had done it. He had hit me.

"See what you fucking made me do? Why god damn it naruto? Why in gods fucking name could you not just shut up and leave well enough alone?! I don't want to do this but your forceing me to. Don't you see that your making me do this." His voice was nothing but anger. I only looked up at him disgusted and afraid. " Oh? So you don't see? Well i guess i'm just going to have to make you see." he said stepping towards me. I stumbled backward. He laughed and punched me in the gut. I fell over and clutched my stomache. "Get up, NOW!" he said kicking me in back. I rolled onto my hands and knees and started to get up wincing at the pain. I was standing hunched over when he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me to stand up. "Now do you see?" i looked at him fearfully eyes blinded with tears as he pulled my hair. "DO YOU?!" he yelled in my face pulling tighter.  
"Yes! Yes! I see!" i screamed in desperation. I didn't want to get hit again. He stopped and pulled me into his arms and wiped my tears. He was so gentle and seemed so remorseful of what he had done that i believed he wouldn't ever do it again. I was wrong. It started out once every two weeks, then it became every week, and finally it happened everyday. He never hit me hard enough to make me bleed but i was covered with welts and bruises. I wish i had left. I guess maybe i was to blame for how things happened. All i know is that I was lost and I still hoped he would stop.


	4. Let it Burn! (end)

**Chapter Four**  
_Sometimes I wake up by the door_  
_Now that you've gone ,_  
_must be waitin for you_  
_Even now when it's already over_  
_I can't help myself from lookin for you_

_I Set fire to the rain and i threw us into the flames_  
_Where i felt something die 'cause i knew that, _  
_that was the last time, the last time_  
_Let it Burn_

It was coming close to our one year anniversary when It all came crashing down. I had heard from a friend that Gaara was out with another going to dinner and staying at a hotel. He was cheating on me with my old friend Sasuke. I had finally reached the brink. It was inevitable. It was time for me to clean up this mess and protect everyone else from such a disgusting creature. I was going to do the unthinkable.

When Gaara left that morning i was given a black eye. This only fed my anger further. I followed him to his work. I sat in my friends car and waited for him to leave. My friend was worried about what I was gonna do.

"Naruto, what are you gonna do? Your not gonna kill him are you?" Sakura asked grabbing my arm. I looked her in the eyes, searching for the words to make her understand. I saw in her eyes that she wanted to cry but instead they became resolute and she nodded at me. " Do what you have to." Was the last thing she said to me before Gaara exited his work and began to drive to his hotel. It was the Holiday Inn off interstate 75. I almost laughed at how cheesy it was.

I grabbed three gas cans out of the backseat. I poured them on the ground in the parking lot. I waved for Sakura to leave and she drove off sorrowful. I knew she knew what was going to happen but someone had to do it.

As I walked up the stairs to the door I mustered all the courage i could. " get out here you filthy cheater!" i screamed. Gaara half dressed emerged from the hotel room smelling of cheap cologne and sweat. His eyes we're full of rage and mine we're full of justified anger. He bolted for me and i ran ocassionally having to pull him off leading him to the large puddle of gasoline. When i got him there i smiled as his senses were too blinded by rage to smell the gasoline. I kicked him in the nuts as hard as i could and he fell down into the gas. He had rolled in it a bit before i slammed my foot onto his stomache and lit him like a torch. But the fire took me too.

Love isn't as kinda as we wished it could be. But when you've been beaten and isolated. All thats left to do to free yourself... is to set fire to the rain...

THE END


End file.
